


Pony Tale

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [11]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona asks for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Tale

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Leona?"

"Can I have a pony?"

" _May_ I."

" _May_ I have a pony, Daddy?"

"There is no room for a pony in the penthouse."

"You could ask Uncle Lamont to keep it in the backyard."

"That is not enough room for a pony, either; ponies need lots of space to run."

"Like in the country?"

"Exactly, just like in the country."

"May we move to the country, Daddy?"

"No, we may not. There are city mice and country mice. Papa, you and I are city mice. We belong in New York City."

"Yes, Daddy. Daddy?"

"Yes, Leona?"

"May I have a mouse?"


End file.
